


Simple Twist of Fate

by amrj_09, Samayasiddiqui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Businessman Castiel, Closeted Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Minor Character Death, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Painter Dean Winchester, Slow Build, So much angst, Switching, Tears, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrj_09/pseuds/amrj_09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayasiddiqui/pseuds/Samayasiddiqui
Summary: When Dean Winchester moves to a new neighbourhood, he strikes up an easy friendship with his new neighbour Jimmy Kruchnic. They both get along really well in just a few weeks. It's really a misfortune that Dean already has a crush on Jimmy's homophobic twin, Castiel.This is a story about friendship, trust, overcoming fears,and learning to love and accept.Fate really has an odd way of bringing two hearts together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> amrj~This is the first fic my co-creater and I ever wrote. It starts with a dark prologue but I promise it will get better and will have a happy ending. I will post new chapters every week.
> 
> Samaya~ Oh boy! I'm so excited. Just like amrj said, yes the prologue gives some really dark vibes but please hang on tight because it's gonna be a roller coaster. It might also have a happy ending? Stay tuned to find out!

_“It’s all YOUR fault Dean. You destroyed everything! I will never forgive you, Ever.” He roars one last time before the blue eyes starts to melt away as the darkness envelopes around him and drags Dean away in the process. Dean tries reaching for him before it swallows him but he can’t.  However, it doesn’t scatter his hope one bit and he keeps trying regardless the force of some inhuman kind tearing him further away from him._

_He won’t let it take him away from him too, not after he has lost everything. Now Dean is fighting, jerking away the alien source of his bindings. He keeps calling his name furiously, crying for someone to hear his plea, force him away from the darkness but it’s useless._

_The blue eyes turn vividly in the shade of grey and fade before Dean and his hands are tied with an invisible rope which remain firm no matter what he does to try and break it. And all of a sudden he is free, but no one is around him except the sounds of his defeat, and hollowness inside his heart and the world around him. And he is falling, into the emptiness and no one is there to save him, no one as he hits the ground._

Dean jolts awake with a shout and few rivulets of tears leaking down his face, and clothes sticking to his body with sweat. Thankfully no one was around to hear his scream which is kind of ironic because infact, he is all alone. Realization swipes in his mind that he never got home once everyone left after the funeral.

He is lying beside the grave of his bestfriend and his boyfriend, his hand grabbing onto air wanting it to take shape of his soft skin to calm him down. Like it always did whenever he had a nightmare. He sits up with a somber sigh wipes away the wetness across his cheeks, with the back of his hand.

His eyes flicks onto the grey, freshly engraved headstone and he kisses his fingers and transfer the touch of lips to it, hoping it reaches his lips in the veil somehow. He breaks a slight heartless smile and whispers “I miss you” which is truly an understatement, he isn’t sure what’s keeping him alive anymore.

Maybe this is what hell feels like, living now is a punishment, it’s like torture for his sins because all of this was his fault and he can’t fix it. He destroyed everything like he always do. This is his own personal hell and he deserves every second of throbbing pain it inflicts upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Comments :)


	2. Angel in a Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a stranger in the park and instantly gets attracted to him.

  **PART I**

**_7 Years Earlier_ **

"Dean wake up!” Sam says kicking Dean squarely in the ribs.

"Wha- what? “He replies, promptly opening his eyes, continuously blinking until they focus on his brother, Sam.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sam is glaring at him standing with his arms crossed giving him his best bitch face. Dean groans as his body aches from sleeping in an awkward position.

"Um- not fighting the aliens anymore since you interrupted my beauty sleep. _Seriously_ Sam, can't you let me rest for five frickin’ minutes in here on-" where the hell is he? He looks around he blinks confusingly, Oh "- on the stairs" he mumbles like a kid who just got caught doing a wrong act.

"Exactly! You are sleeping on the stairs Dean. You are clearly exhausted, you should be sleeping in your bed-"

"Well, A"

Dean interrupts his brother, while raising his finger, saving himself from another mother-like scolding speech "You are not mom, Sammy. And B, I can do whatever the hell I want what’s it to you". Sam sighs staring at him sympathically "Dean, you know you can talk to me man if something is bothering you. Is it- Is it about Dad?" 

Dean snorts "Let me stop you right there Sam because it’s not about him okay?... I am fine". Dean tries to convince him that he is totally fine. He is clearly not in a mood to start a session of Dr. freakin’ Phil with his little brother. 

"Whatever man. I just want you to know I am here for you. That’s all. I know how dad’s death is affecting you like it is to all of us. I know you’re not okay Dean, so please quit lying and talk to me". 

Alright that's it, enough of this shit, he is leaving. Dean abruptly lifts himself up, trying not to trip as he descends the stairs, two at a time and shoving Sam away on his way. His foot slams against a cardboard box at the base of the stairs, he stumbles forward but catches himself from dropping by clutching the wall on his side with his hand firmly, stream of curses rolling under his breath. It is labeled 'Dean’s Stuff' with a black permanent ink and he kicks away the card board box and grabs his brown vintage leather jacket and his dusty school bag from the table. Dean hollers over his shoulder “I am going out!” sticking earphones in his ears connected to his iPod which comes into life, blaring AC/DC instantly, with a touch. He steps outside ignoring the sound of Sam’s voice calling out his name and closes the door with a thud. He throws on his jacket striking up its collar in order to block the cold winter air from reaching his ears and slinks the bag over his right shoulder and starts walking.

Number of houses enclose in on him with every step he takes. This state feels like a whole different world. It’s been three days since his family moved to New York and this is the first time in three days Dean stepped out of his house. Around here every single thing feels outlandish and damn near suffocating.

Dean doesn’t want to pour his feelings out to Sam telling him how sick he feels about everything. He hates it all, hates that his father died in a plane crash leaving his family behind. The authorities took away their home, friends and even his Baby, the 1967 Chevy impala which is the dearest thing to him after his family, hell he considered it a part of himself. And now it’s gone too.

He keeps walking and doesn't keep track of where the road is leading him. He passes many streets filled with, mostly short and some big, houses of similar architecture and insipid colors. He crosses a highway cautiously as array of cars come from every direction. He continues to walk north until he notices a park round the corner.

 Without a second thought, he enters the park and throws his stuff on the grass and then settles himself at the base of a tree. He deliberately ignores the sounds of people talking around him and steers his eyes towards the sky. The night is beautiful here but not as much as in Texas. Dean misses his old home wishing the circumstances were different. Dean no longer feels engaging in his past-searching right now so he moves his attention again towards the night sky.

 The sky is dotted with stars in arrangements of otherworldly constellations. Dean pokes around in his bag sighing happily that his sketchbook is in it. He drags it out along with his Windsor and Newton watercolour set, and amps up the volume of the music. He puts the brush to paper and depicts the sky in swirls of colour. His brush stroking the canvas in the various shades of blue and violet in a way the painting starting to develop just like the heavens above and the landscape infront of him.

However something doesn’t seem right, his painting lacks a story behind it. Something to give it a meaning, makes it alive for whenever he sees it again he can picture it as it is , can feel what he was feeling in that moment. Something, more like someone catches his eye, a boy, nearly his age, sitting a few meters away from Dean. He has a tiny telescope, held firmly in his left hand and he is using the other hand to scribble some words and tracing shapes in his notebook. Funny how Dean was so lost in his painting that he didn’t notice a tiny figure sitting in a view of the very land he was painting. Dean is thinking maybe this is it. The boy is the one who was missing in the canvas of this painting. 

Dean inches himself forward to get a close view, messing up his clean jean with dirty green grass, which he will surely regret afterwards. He gets a better look of the boy and then instantly regrets not getting close to him before because damn the boy is drop dead gorgeous. His dark hair is messy, few little strands sliding across the top of his forehead but mostly on the top of his head striking in every possible direction. His light pink chapped lips and sharp jawline giving him somehow a dangerous look but in a sexy kind of way. Dean can't make out the colour of his eyes in the dark but he is sure that the shade of his eyes must definitely be attractive and intense. He is wearing jeans and a grey T-shirt peeking from his black hoodie. He really is beautiful. 

Dean flushes having a minor twitch in his dick but nothing more as he gets a grip on himself. Dean ponders for a second that _he just regarded a boy as beautiful? This has never happened before; regarding someone beautiful is one thing but having a little hard on? It sure is nothing, Dean assures himself its nothing but an accident, right? What else could it be?_

Dean snaps himself out of his confusing thoughts and starts to paint again but this time not the sky, something more awe-inspiring . He gave all his effort to the tiny figure in his painting trying to capture every edge, every little detail of his perfect body as much as he can in the dark. The boy now is just sitting calmly, legs crossed, his stuff lying around in the grass carelessly, glancing at the sky as if it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He looks like an angel staring at the heaven with hope in his eyes. Dean paints this pose of him perfectly in the canvas and is finally satisfied with the end result. The painting turns out fantastic just the way he imagined. 

He lets the painting dry for a few minutes and catches a few glances of the boy every now and then: an excuse of just passing his time. Dean makes sure that the painting dries entirely then he slides all of his stuff in his backpack and gets up after scrubbing his paint-covered hands on his jeans.

The boy is still sitting there now writing continuously in his notebook with sheer concentration. Dean contemplates between making a complete fool of himself by talking to the boy or going home with his dignity intact. Instead he sacks up his courage and decides to go to him just to say hi, maybe they will become friends. What is the worst that could happen, right? He slowly takes little steps towards the boy, the body of the little boy increasing in size, as he keeps walking, along with Dean's nervousness. He is now standing too close to him but the boy barely notices him and has his complete attention on his notebook. Dean finally says " Um hey!"

He is glad that his voice comes out smooth hiding the element of nervousness in it. The boy looks up to him and in that second Dean feels like his heart stops. His eyes bore into Dean's and Dean now feels like a dumb shit because no words are coming out of his mouth. The guy is so fucking beautiful that words cannot describe him. Dean manages to break out of his mannequin phase and talks again "Hey man I was sitting across from you and I was wondering just to come up and say hi so...um Hi I am Dean".

He moves his hand forward hoping the boy with give it a friendly shake and if worst comes to worst he will tell him to fuck off. Dean really has no idea how New Yorkers are going to be like. His dad always hated the Yankees, bickering about their drinking and partying and bad manners. But Dean always only imagined what it would be like to go to big parties and enjoy the hell out of himself.

 Maybe his dad is wrong not all the Yankees are same, some of them could be nice. The boy tilts his head confusingly at his extended hand and furrow his eyebrows but then he nods and says, "Castiel". That one word combined with the deep gravelly voice is enough to send Dean out of the face of earth for a moment or maybe he's just imagining it. The head tilt is the cutest thing Dean has ever seen anyone do and his voice is so deep that Dean can’t really tell if this boy is faking it.

Castiel goes back to making some weird diagrams in his notebook completely ignoring Dean’s presence in his vicinity. Dean pulls his hand back awkwardly and tries once again to start a conversation "What are you working on, Castiel?"

His name is weird but also cute to Dean’s thinking. Castiel narrows his eyes at him but then glances at his notebook with a sigh which Dean assumes is followed by an eyeroll, he definitely doesn’t want Dean here.

Castiel replies anyhow." Astronomy project. I have to finish before the deadline which is ofcourse tomorrow and it wouldn’t have been an issue if I haven’t wasted my last week doing nothing but consuming a great share of knowledge about people with unique abilities".

Dean watches him with wide eyes and a confused look on his face and Castiel taking the clue explains, "I watched X-men".

"Oh great! They are awesome movies especially the wolverine part is one of my favorites....Anyway um- do you- need my help with your assignment?" 

Castiel glares at him a little too long and then utters in a disgruntled voice "Thank you but I am fairly certain that I am capable of doing my work on my own. Besides, I don’t think you know anything about astronomy at all so your help won’t favor me. And I don’t require assistance from anyone, much less from strangers".

Dean can’t help but wonder _what a dick_.  Sure Dean knows jack about astronomy, all he know is that it’s some space study or something. Dean wants to talk more to hear his rich voice but at the same time he wants to leave this jerk alone. _Seems like his dad was right after all, Yankees are jackasses_. Dean looks at Castiel last time before leaving and mutters, “Sure man, just trying to be friendly but apparently it’s a crime." Dean chuckles sarcastically, “By the way you're right I don't know astronomy but I could've helped you in your drawing or something – but you know what I will leave you to your work. Nice meeting you Cas". 

Dean grips his bag around his shoulder and moves away from him shaking his head _what was he thinking_. He takes a few steps when the same deep voice stops him, "Before you leave, its Castiel not Cas, I don’t like anyone nicknaming me. And nice to meet you too I guess". Dean doesn’t even bother turning around, he simply walks back to his home. Beautiful as hell, but what a grade-A asshole.

 He keeps walking, thinking about the sexy dark haired bastard and after spending a lot of time to reach his house, he opens the door and is greeted with his brother's bitch face and a disappointed look on his mom's face. Dean takes a glance at his watch _, well shit he lost track of the time_.

He knows that they are going to bitch about how late he got home but he isn't in a mood for that. Dean holds his hands up, "I know alright, I know how late I am but not a word Sammy. I am not in a mood for that." Then looks at his mom and sigh, " Mom look I am sorry alright and I am really tired so can you please yell at me tomorrow for being an irresponsible son." His mom furrows her brows and replies calmly ," Dean honey, I wasn't going to yell at you but you have to know we were worried, it’s a whole new state, and we just moved here and know nothing about this place and its people-” Dean snorts yeah _he thinks he knows enough._

 “-And you left your phone at home.  But yes we will talk about this tomorrow, you go rest" His mom, Mary says with a smile which Dean returns and kisses her goodnight and thumps his brother on the shoulder, "Night Bitch". "Night Jerk" Sam replies with an eyeroll but evidence of smile in his voice.

"Hey language, you two!" his mother yells after him and Dean goes to his room and sinks down on his new bed. He is too tired to bitch about how uncomfortable his new beds seems to him. Too lazy to move to even change his clothes. Screw consciousness he thinks and lets sleep take over him in just a minute followed by images of the dark haired boy invading his dreams. _That beautiful Son of a bitch!_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's painting done by Samayasiddiqui :)
> 
> Amrj~ No offense to any New Yorkers. I also lived in NY for a couple of years and the people are friendly as far as I know. I just wanted to describe NYorkers from Dean's prespective as John has made up his mind about them. Give comments :) and Enjoy.


	3. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Jimmy Krunchnic and confuses him with his brother, Castiel.

Earsplittingly loud noise of Asia booming from Dean's phone, wakes him up with a shriek. He will kill Sam someday for messing with his phone but he deserves this, a lot of it for the way he tortures his little brother, mostly everyday. Dean shuts the annoying alarm with a groan and throws his hand over his eyes to save him from the morning sunlight reaching every edge of his room due to the absence of curtains. He really needs to set up his room properly.

  
His attempt of sleeping again goes in vain when his mom comes barging into his room and urges him to get ready for his first day of high school. Just the thought of going to school makes him sick unlike Sam. His brother contains a buttload of nerdiness inside him. Sam has his whole life planned out for himself, applying to Stanford and Princeton for college, studying to become a lawyer, and Dean on the other hand has no idea what he is going to do. _Honestly? He doesn’t even care, he will think of something when he’ll get to that road._

  
Dean checks his phone after a whole day and his screen floods with triggering past messages and missed calls, all of them mostly from Anna and a few from his old friends. His girlfriend Anna also moved in to New York because of him, which someone hardly does for anyone in this world, not even for their own family. The idea of long distance relationship scares the hell out of Dean because he knows it never works out well. What he has with Anna is pretty good and he didn’t want to mess it up. She loves him enough and understands that he needs her. Dean is lucky enough to have her in his life, she was there when he needed someone when his father died, and never left his side no matter how much Dean pushes her away.  
Dean considers to reply her texts but chooses to ignore them; he will meet her in school later anyway. He eats his Pb &J in three large bites and then dresses quickly into his red polo and black jeans, brushes his hair with his fingers and leaves for the school.

  
He finds Anna just standing right outside the gate of the school talking to some girl. She looks beautiful in her white T-shirt and a khaki green jacket and her red hair blowing in the wind. When she notices Dean she immediately runs towards him to hug him. Dean gives a quick peck on her lips, her face lightening up with a blush. "Hey how are you?” Anna inquires "You didn't reply to any of my texts I was worried!". Dean chuckles lightly, "Yeah I am feeling much better, now that I am with you."

  
Dean smiles to her and Anna returns it after searching his face to make sure that he really is alright. Before she can questions him further Dean announces ,"We are getting late" and drags her along with him by throwing a hand over her shoulder ,to the class. They both get separated in the hallway as Anna goes to her French class and Dean turns to go to the Chemistry class.

  
He gets seated and looks around, taking in his new class fellows. A few minutes later a very familiar face catches his eye, Castiel walks over and takes the nearest seat in the middle row just beside Dean's. When their eyes connect, Dean blushes with arousal although he should be pissed. _Is he not? Hell yeah he is pissed, guy treated him like trash last evening._

Dean tries to catch Castiel’s attention who furrows his eyebrows when he notices Dean staring at him with an annoyed expression. Now that Dean was staring he notices that his eyes are light blue, completely different from what Dean had pictured. Castiel gives him an awkward smile and says "Hey there, I am Jimmy, and um sorry but did I do something I don’t know to deserve this murderous glare from you?" Dean gapes at him for a minute, did Dean hear him correctly? Jimmy? And what the hell happened to his deep voice. So was he really faking the voice back there? Son of a bitch.

Dean rolls his eyes and snorts, "Really, Cas? All of a sudden you’re talking to me? Huh last I checked, you apparently don’t talk to strangers. And by the way where the fuck Jimmy came from?” This comes out harsher than he has expected but he's sure as hell not gonna apologize.

  
Castiel is watching Dean with wide, confused eyes, a look of surprise flashing through his eyes, like he hadn't expected this reply. Then all of a sudden he starts laughing showing a set of perfect teeth. Even his laugh is mesmerizing but Dean is now getting more irritated, "What's so funny Asshat?"  
He controls his laughter just enough to state, "Well Jimmy do came from fuck, no argument there”. He jokes then clarifies ,“You mean Cas as in Castiel?" He raises his eyebrows in question and Dean nods but now he is confused what the hell Cas is getting at. "Oh man, I am not Castiel. I am his twin brother, the handsome one. Though, I am actually surprised that my innocent bro pissed you off. How the hell did that happen?" Jimmy says with a smirk.

  
Dean stares at him, clearly in shock and having a hard time believing what he just heard. But then he observes closely, there are major differences in him and the Cas he met last night. His jawline is not as sharp as Cas' and Jimmy’s hair looks less messier and properly combed. Cas has a more intimidating demeanor but is all manners of hot.

  
Dean asks, "Really, twin brother? Well that explains the different voices but other than that holy shit man! You both look freakishly alike like- like Sprouse brothers. That’s just wow! And I kinda feel bad for others as you two alone possess half the beauty of the planet". Dean laughs a little and Jimmy joins him, huffing loudly this time and then Dean's cheeks turns into a shade of red when he realizes that he just flirted with the guy accidently. He needs to have his head examined.

  
"If that is anywhere near true then you're not doing any justice to them either, considering the other half of the beauty is in you" He winks at Dean who blushes even more. Fortunately the teacher chooses the exact time to enter the classroom, saving Dean from embarrassing himself further.  
Dean, turning his back to Jimmy, tries to focus on the lecture and fails horribly. He only thinks about those pink chapped lips and sex hair for the whole class and not even once turns to look at Jimmy. Though he is not sure if he is thinking about Cas or Jimmy. Like does it really matter? _He shouldn’t be thinking of any of them in the first place!_

  
As soon as the bell starts screaming Dean rushes himself out of the classroom specifically avoiding Jimmy because he still feels embarrassed for flirting with him. Dean's always been a ladies man and was a love em' and leave em' kind of a guy before he met Anna. He was never interested in men in anyway until now. What the hell are they doing to him? _And he has a girlfriend for God's sake!_

Dean shakes his head in guilt and even though if he tells Anna about this she will probably laugh and not make a great deal out of it but Dean sure will feel like hell.  
Well Dean feels guilty over very minor things which is kind of a primary aspect of his personality and he can’t help it maybe because he doesn't want to let anyone down again and see them hurt. Especially because of him. He still regrets everything he said to his father the last time they had a conversation which their conversations were rarely a normal talk but fights. The words he chose come to haunt him in his dreams and he wish he could take them back, take them all back.

  
"Hey!" someone puts a hand over his shoulder firmly stopping Dean in his track. Dean turns around to look at Jimmy who is out of breath and takes a minute to wheeze out, "offhf you walk really fast man, those bow legs can move. Hufh-- sorry gimme a minute. Ahem ok um so, I didn’t catch your name."  
"Dean Winchester" Dean answers as they shake hands.  
"James Krushnic but everyone calls me Jimmy"  
"Man that is one weird surname!" Dean remarks. _Really_? First Castiel and now Krunchnic. Their parent were really on drugs when they were naming their kids. But wait a minute so that means Cas' full name is Castiel Krunshnic? His parents really didn’t take pity on the poor guy.

  
"Yeah yeah I know Me and Cassie were born in Russia. And I will forever blame my fucking great great greater grandparents for granting us these fancy surnames" Jimmy snickers and changes the subject abruptly," Anyway you coming to the game tomorrow night? Pretty much the whole school is coming." Dean didn’t overhear anything about a game but he just started at the school, of course he doesn't know jack about the game and competition or whatever.

  
"Care to tell what game are you talking about?"  
Jimmy widens his eyes with disbelief, "The football semi final! Really you didn’t know? Well it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you are coming or not. The whole school is gonna be there mostly cause of Cassie" Jimmy snorts  
"He’s on the team? And what about you" Dean asks.

  
“I was but, No I am not in the team anymore. I think one hot man in the field is enough to endure otherwise people will indulge in their twin fantasies more than watching the game. Trust me I am doing all of them a huge favor by not playing" Jimmy says smugly.

  
Dean is now Imagining a muscular torso and sharp hipbones hiding under those clothes that Cas wore the night they met, and it makes Dean want touch and explore his skin with his lips and tongue and leave marks all over it-  
"And you call him Cassie? Pfft no wonder the guy hate nicknames".  
Jimmy chuckles we've been calling him that for years, don’t worry he got used to it". He waves his hand in air assuring that it is fine.  
Dean wonders if going is not a good idea. As he can barely function properly from having weird sexual thoughts about Cas despite the fact that he is a dick. How in the hell will he control himself over there.

  
"I don’t know if I should come. I got homework" Dean says biting his lip hoping Jimmy will let him go and believe his lie.  
"Ok now you're just making lousy excuses. Come on! It will be fun I mean keeping football aside there will be a taco-fest. And that's my brother's fault honestly. And trust me man you don’t wanna miss the chance of watching the sexy cheerleaders" Jimmy smirks and more excitement flickers over his face.

  
"I would love to grab something at the taco fest but I’d rather have my spine intact as my girlfriend will definitely kill me" Dean chuckles "Oh you have a girlfriend" which comes out like a mix of shock and disappointment. Jimmy speaks quickly to cover his expressions, "Well...she can join us if she wants, though I am not promising my good behavior" Jimmy smirks.  
Dean licks his lips considering the option," I'll think about it" Jimmy's face lits up into a smile,  
"Great! See you" He calls out walking away leaving Dean in the hallway.

  
**********************************************

  
Dean lives through the next day in a haze after he spends the night with Anna turned into a hammered crap but _hey, no regrets!. Sex all night? Who could've said no to that?_ He consumes the magic drink as known as black coffee with a speck of cream, to help him function enough to attend any of his classes. He leaves with Anna for school and doesn't see Jimmy all day, as he doesn’t have chemistry class today. He hasn't seen Castiel since the night in the park ,which is totally fine but Dean can’t help feeling disappointed. He buries himself in a ton of homework all evening until the thought of going to the game slightly slips from his mind.

  
"Hey Dean! You plan on going to the game tonight? Sam asks, standing in the doorway of Dean's room, fidgeting with his cellphone in his hand.  
"Wait a minute, you are going to the game?  
"What do you mean? I am going, of course I am" _No freakin' way._

  
"You? _Seriously_ I mean you, whose life revolves around reading books, watching crappy documentaries, and listening to podcast are telling me that you are actually willing to 'waste' your entire night by going to a football game? What about your record breaking marks or nerd stuff?" Dean taunts and smirks while Sam rolls his eyes but then bites his lip blushing a little and looking a little nervous rubbing his hand lightly on his neck and says in an unsteady pace ,"Um yeah I could - I mean WE- we should, have fun you know every now and then. Just a thought, new state, new school so maybe you know new Us too..?" He said the last part questioningly hoping that Dean agrees with him. Dean snorts because he can’t believe what he is hearing right now.

"Interesting personality development Sammy but still not but not buying that you are changing 'cause of a new state or whatever so tell me what is the real reason behind this 'new me' bullshit. Is it some chick?"  
Sam's face turns red, mouth hanging open slightly and the reply comes faster than Dean was expecting ,"WHAT!? No!"

  
And.. his brother sucks at lying. Dean smirks "So there is a girl! Who is she? Miss red head or Blondie?" Sam sighs in defeat, as he fails horribly from hiding the truth from his brother as if he can-pfft. Dean practically raised him, he knows him inside and out. Sam smiles shyly ,"Neither actually, she has amazing black hair! Her name is Sarah Blake, she is in my class."

  
_Black haired beauty, huh!_ Well black hair is awesome, Dean certainly agrees. Out of all black hair in the world nothing compares to the hair Cas has, his long dreamy sex hair. _Damn it not thinking about it again!_ Dean clears his throat, "Hmm so you plan getting to third base?" He teases.  
"I am not telling you that, dick. And no I just met her yesterday and in case you have forgotten we are just kids."

  
"Just saying If I were you I would've fucked her two times by now also in the most kinkiest ways too." Dean winks at him and smirks, ofccourse he is just torturing his poor brother.

  
Sam pulls out the most disgusting face as if he would puke any second ,"Eww ok I seriously ,didn't wanna know that."  
Dean shrugs "Fine prude, just don’t forget to use protection if you change your mind."  
"Fuck you Dean."

"Oh no, you aren’t really my type honey. But fuck her by all means" Dean winks to his brother earning the 'bitch face'. Sam then just leaves, a blush spreading on his entire body, after showing the special finger to Dean which makes him laugh out loud. 

 _So Sam is also going to the game, huh!_ guess he should too, maybe to just embarrass Sam infront of this Sarah girl. Dean giggles to himself, well that will be just pure evil.

  
2 hours are left before the game starts which is plenty of time for Dean to get ready. Throwing his notebooks and notes on the bed side table he opens his closet to find something to wear. After observing his options for 5 minutes he grabs a simple white V Neck t shirt, his trusty blue ripped jeans, white stripped sneakers and his dad's brown leather jacket settling them on the bed before he turns to his bathroom for a shower. He gets ready under 15 minutes giving a little more time to his hair than usual.

  
He looks great, a little too good for just a football game. He stops on his way as Sam's giant body is blocking the way to the staircase.  
"Woah you're going looking like this to the game? Is Anna coming too?"  
"No she isn’t. Why, something wrong with my clothes? "  
"Um no, nothing just that you usually wear 'good clothes' particularly on dates."  
"Hey you are the one who told me to change I am just listening to my little bro for once" Dean defends .Sam snorts ,"And that’s why it’s weird because when was the last time you actually listened to me? That’s right, because that never happened!".

  
Dean rolls his eyes because yeah his brother has nothing to do with the change in his attire. It's because of Cas or could be Jimmy he doesn't wanna look too closely into it but he's not telling Sammy for sure because it's already strange enough for him. He doesn’t know what his brother will think about his new confusing thoughts about the brothers or boys in general.

  
"Bite me bitch. Let’s just go before we miss the game because of your smart ass".  
"Alright Jerk" And Sam follows Dean out of the house to walk their way to the football field.

  
The field is crowded with people, most of them have already occupied their seats. Dean’s head jerks around at the sound of a familiar voice.  
"You made it! Wow no offense buddy but your girlfriend's a bit manly and tall as hell"  
Dean snickers, “This tall moose is my brother Asshole. Jimmy, Sam and Sam, Jimmy"  
Jimmy is right about one thing his brother is one hell of a tall guy putting aside that he is the little brother. It used to bother Dean a little in the past but now he's cool with it. Maybe. Jimmy and Sam shake hands and exchange hellos then Jimmy pats Dean's shoulder in a friendly gesture and a little frown settles on his face ,"I was really looking forward to meeting your girlfriend.."

  
"Yeah sorry man she couldn't make it, she has some plans." but in reality Dean didn't even bother to ask her as he know that she hates Football so why bother asking.  
"Oh but that's alright now you get to meet my friends." Dean raises his eyebrows, "What friends?"  
"Oh just Charlie, Jo, Garth, and a whole bunch of others"  
“More weirdoes like you?"  
"Oh sweetheart they are worse"  
Sam interrupts, "Hey you mind if I tag along with you guys for a little bit? Sarah isn’t here yet and I am thinking there is low probability that Kevin is even gonna come" Kevin Tran is their neighbour Linda Tran's son. He and Sam have the same level of nerdiness, that's why they got along so quickly.

  
"Well I’d say don’t count on that Asian kid to ever come on time mate, to things like this. And no we won’t mind at all. Follow me" Jimmy pushes them along the crowd until they reach where Jimmy's other friends are sitting.

  
"Yo! Listen up everyone this is Dean Winchester and his baby brother Sam they'll be joining us tonight and maybe for much longer if he can bear with us which I am highly doubting. So guys this is, Jo, Charlie, Victor, Ash, Garth and my little sis Hannah". Jimmy introduces Sam and Dean to everyone. 

  
They say "Hi” and in return everyone replies with hellos, kind smiles and handshakes.  
Hannah remarks, "Whoa hell of a tall brother you got there huh"  
Sam laughs "Guess I am never gonna hear the end of this".  
"Dude shrink up a little bit and you won’t hear a word from us" Ash teases.  
"At this point, I would if that was possible." Sam says with a serious face which makes everyone laugh. Hannah looks very much like her brother. She shares the same color of eyes and dark hair as Jimmy, she's gorgeous but it's strange that Dean doesn't find interest in a girl like her because she is definitely Dean's type ,maybe because he is now with Anna. Yeah definitely that; not because of Castiel at all.

  
Charlie interrupts ,"Okay guys stop making him uncomfortable. Sorry Sam but honestly being tall is actually great I bet you must be giving all the girls here some pretty nasty ideas”. Everyone loses it and laugh their asses out whereas Sam just groans and starts blushing. Jimmy reprimands ,“Charlie not helping” and Charlie only shrugs innocently .

  
Luckily for Sam, Sarah arrives after a few minutes and Sam leaves with her, a huge smile plastered on his face. She is a fine looking girl and looks pretty decent for a teenager. Dean smiles to himself. _Good choice Sammy._

  
They are all seated together with Dean in the corner beside Jimmy. They continue their chatter and pass snacks among themselves when the opening ceremony starts and cheerleaders comes running out on the field. Everyone starts screaming with excitement and watches the cheerleaders’ performance with enthusiasm and astonishment. Then both teams enter making everyone lose their shit. A series of screaming and roaring fills the air and when Cas comes into view everyone beside Dean starts cheering, an echo of 'Castiel' surrounding Dean. Jimmy shouts 'that's my brother' over and over proudly _like it’s not obvious_.

  
Dean gulps, he feels all the air whooshing out from his lungs because Cas looks breathtakingly sexy, his hair messier than ever, his shorts showing his perfect calves and athletic thighs, sweat leaking over his neck and muscular arms. Dean suddenly wants nothing but to lick it off of Cas and the thought of it makes Dean wipe his tongue over his dry lips in wonder. His dick gets half hard and Dean thinks that he will lose it from just watching Cas throwing a ball across the field. He thinks about some disgusting things like his parent going at it and the image is enough to calm his excitement almost making him puke in the process though.

  
Thankfully he succeeds in making his situation better downstairs and watches the game avoiding looking at Cas at all.  
Cas' team takes the swooping victory and Dean feels happy for him and proud too because most of the effort in leading team towards the victory was mostly Cas. They all wait in the parking area impatiently for Cas to come outside after the award's distribution. Dean has to wait too because Jimmy insists that he needs to meet Cas and whatever the hell Dean is pissed out about they will figure it out.

  
When after a few minutes the team comes everyone jumps on Cas. Jimmy hugs him, and congratulates him, which follows by everyone else. A faint smile settles in Cas's face but it disappears quickly and is replaced by a look of surprise when he sees Dean standing there.

  
Dean's chest constricts when he meets Cas' eyes in a flash and can swear that his soul left his body for a second. Caribbean blue eyes pierce through his soul swallowing all the strength Dean has in himself and makes him shiver under his gaze. Dean’s dick tics, heart beating so fast like it would jump out of his chest in any second. Dean feels like Cas got him under some kind of a spell by just looking him in the eye. Dean didn't react like this to Cas before or anyone for that matter. The blue in his eyes, _damn those eyes_ , beautiful than any eyes he has ever seen. Dean can swear that his eyes contain all the ocean in them. Along with that, his body has some special kind of effect on Dean which he doesn't know what to name. Then Dean hears Cas grit out to Jimmy in a deadpan voice, "What is he doing here?" Jimmy looks back towards Dean and Dean gulps because two people with exactly same faces staring at him isn’t helping Dean in this situation at all.

  
Jimmy replies ,"Because I asked him to. He is my classmate. Why, do you have any problem Cassie?"  
Cas takes almost a minute before answering, still staring at Dean with a straight face. "No. I don't care if he is here. Just keep him away from me".

  
The words don't hide the bitterness in Cas' tone and Dean feels shattered because he thought Cas might act differently now that he is Jimmy's friend but nothing seems to be changed. Dean can’t understand why Cas hates him so much, Dean haven’t been a dick to him at all like he is to some people. He didn't do anything wrong or maybe he doesn’t have to, maybe his presence is enough for Cas to hate him but he doesn’t understand. Dean chooses the moment to say, “Um guys I think I should go, thanks for inviting me. "

Dean forces a smile to everyone except Cas, avoiding his gaze and turns to leave but no one other than Jimmy catches his wrist, apology clear in his eyes when Dean turns to look at him. "I am sorry for a dick of a brother of mine. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. I will talk to him I swear-"

  
"Or maybe you won’t" Dean interrupts Jimmy in mid-sentence "He hates me Jimmy, just leave it at that. I’ll uh see you tomorrow. Good night and… Congrats to your brother."  
Dean gets free of the hold Jimmy still has on him and after finding Sam, he goes home with his brother. He doesn’t feel angry, he feels hurt. Sam asks a few times if he is okay but he doesn’t tell him because if Dean is good at anything, it's burying his feelings so deep inside that no one can free them out of there. And no one has, ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Give comments :)


End file.
